Forbidden
by MommaCos
Summary: Another one of those "three year" stories of how Bulma and Vegeta may have gotten together.
1. Chapter 1: The News

Disclaimer:

Of course I don't own Dragon Ball Z, or its Characters or anything like that.

I will not profit from this in any way.

It's merely an expression of how the three years waiting for the Androids to come may have unfolded.

If you like Yamcha, I don't advise this one for you 3.

I have a problem with writing between past and present tense, I'm sorry.

My grammar may not be perfect I again apologize.

I am not confident in sharing this but I've read every one I could find and feel it's my turn to write one. Lol

Nameks moved on. Freezia is dead. Trunks has come and gone. We start our story with the Z fighters struggling to swallow the hard news they were just told.

Chapter 1: The News

How could anyone wrap their heads around what information they had just learned? Goku, their strongest friend would die to a disease… a heart disease, it sounded like a lie. It did however give proof of how close humans and Saiyans were to each other. No that wasn't the point, that fact wasn't on anyone's mind, not even the woman who loved facts. On top of that news the boy who just slayed Freezia and his crew warned them of another threat, coming from a guy who cut through them like tissue paper, made it quite alarming.

Vegeta stood there arms crossed, nothing escaped from him, no signs of joy or anger he just stood there and watched the rest of them act like fools. Everyone had started to leave, saying heartfelt goodbyes to each other before going home to try to soak in and understand just what had happened.

Bulma tried to hold her composure, she did but the thought of losing Goku again.. After they just got him back destroyed her, the fact that she just got Yamcha back too sat in the back of her head. The woman's best friend.. For so long would die to something as trivial as a disease? But no. The boy had brought him the cure from the future, and he wore a CC jacket. Bulma closed her eyes letting a tear roll down her cheek, [No.. I save Goku..] she thought to herself [a time machine.. A cure yes it has to be me in the future that thinks of this plan.] She smiled feeling pride that she may have been the one behind the whole thing.

Yamcha was off in his own world, the young fighter just got brought back to life and was given an expiration date. Well in all truths it didn't seem like he was even brought up when they said the fighters who failed.. He wasn't in the strongest 3..5.. [There isn't even a point to me fighting… to me training.. I'm never mentioned in the top.. I've been dead for so long.. Killed by something that wasn't even meaningful. Hell my girlfriend and I…] He looked to Bulma who seemed to stand proudly and stronger than him. [Haven't even spent time together, alone since I got back.. But.. knowing this.. In three years we could be dead.. Perhaps it's time to start thinking about settling down.. Have a nice big wedding.. Take her as my bride.. Finally.] Yamcha frowned slightly [or perhaps it's not time to settle for anything, or any one person.]

Bulma finally smiled and turned to Yamcha, her eyes caught site of the bastard Saiyan who just returned her space ship. "Guess you'll be needing a permanent place of residence huh homeboy?" Yamcha smiled to her until he realized she wasn't talking to him but through him.

Vegeta scoffed at her offer and took off, he didn't need her or a place to stay he could train anywhere on this planet or off for three years why would he chose to train near such irritating creatures?

Bulma sighed out of irritation "Well you know where it is if you change your mind". The woman placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Yamcha you want to ride with me back to CC?" Yamcha shrugged his shoulders and nodded, walking with her to her small hovercraft.

The ride was silent, the heiress even set the craft to auto pilot and stared out the window. "Goku would have died of a heart disease… can you even believe that? I mean it is Goku we are talking about.. And time travel.. That all seems kind of folky don't ya think?" Yamcha was pulled from his own daze.

"Yea I suppose… but if Goku trusts and believes him then I guess we should too huh?" Bulma didn't think about it like that, but he was right if anyone should be skeptical of the boy it would be him. Goku though didn't seem to have an ounce of distrust in what new the boy had shared. The craft slowed down and landed at the main capsule corp's compound.

"I guess we better tell Mom and Dad what's going on." Yamcha didn't turn to her but looked either further into the distance. "Well fine.. I'll tell them, you do what you want.." Her anger flared up and she stormed into the house, [Yamcha.. fucking ass… like the news wasn't hard enough he's trying to piss me off more..] she growled angrily to herself as she stormed right into the kitchen.

"Bulma.. sweety you're back.. join us for dinner?" Bunny smiled to her daughter patting the seat next to her.

"Mom.. Dad we need to talk about today." Dr Briefs moved his glasses to sit right on his nose as he set his paper down. They knew when their daughter was trying to be serious and this was definitely one of those times. "I don't want to sit here and go on and on about it, to be honest I don't even want to talk about it at all but you need to know." Bunny moved a steak onto her daughter's plate along with some carrots and potatoes.

"Eat and tell us dear." Everyone started to eat.

"I'll sum it up, in a nutshell as they say. A boy from the future came today, killed a large threat to our planet without even getting winded, he gave Goku a cure for a heart disease that he doesn't even really have yet, and he warned us that unless everyone trained hard they would die.. the Earth would be destroyed… and all this would happen in three years… Androids created by Red Ribbon Army.." Bulma pushed her food to the side. "I don't think I can eat right now." Bunny didn't know what to do this news even made her sad.

"So we need to work on the gravity room for Vegeta and Goku?" Bulma looked up to her dad [why did he say Vegeta first?]

"I couldn't even tell you if that asshole was coming back here or if he would even help us."

"What about that handsome boyfriend of yours?"

"He's sitting out in the craft I drove home.." Yamcha walked in just as Bulma was explaining.

"Oh Yamcha dear sit down and eat with us!" Bunny filled a plate and set it in front of him. "How is the handsome young man?"

Yamcha looked up from the plate "well it's a lot to take in but I'm doing fine." He smiled his foot rubbing Bulma's, he didn't want to be on bad terms with her especially not now. "I'm sorry B…" she faked a smile at him, her eyes glanced over food and she finally began to eat.

They sat there and ate dinner quietly after that, no one really knew what to say to each other.


	2. Chapter 2: The Welcomed Unwanted Guest

Disclaimer:

Of course I don't own Dragon Ball Z, or its Characters or anything like that.

I will not profit from this in any way.

It's merely an expression of how the three years waiting for the Androids to come may have unfolded.

If you like Yamcha, I don't advise this one for you 3.

I have a problem with writing between past and present tense, I'm sorry.

My grammar may not be perfect I again apologize.

I am not confident in sharing this but I've read every one I could find and feel it's my turn to write one. Lol

Chapter 2: A welcomed Unwanted Guest

Bulma had taken over one of the side building's, it wasn't too far from the main one and it wasn't all that smaller it was simply private. It contained at least three bedrooms each with its own bathroom and shower as well as balcony. Bulma's lab was in the basement, which was the main reason she chose this building.

"There's nothing on TV.. so many channels and nothin." Yamcha yawned lazily as he sat in her living room, bored out of his mind. It had been weeks since the news had been shared, it had been weeks since anyone seen Vegeta, since anyone seen each other really. Bulma buried herself into her work, leaving little to no time for him.

"Yamcha… " he turned to see her, grease, sweat and tired eyes looked at him making him fake a smile.

"What's up b?" He stood up.

"Why don't we go out tonight?" Yamcha's eyebrow raised up [going out… well well maybe me hanging around actually did something].

"Yea why not? I'll call in a reservation and we'll have a date night, dinner movies a night in the club?" She smiled to him.

"Sounds gr"

"Woman! I will take those living quarters and training area." Bulma and Yamcha both almost had a heart attack.

"Who the hell do you think you are coming in here and demanding shit. This isn't some other planet.. this is earth you aren't the strongest and this is my home!" She yelled moving to face him, the tempers flying and the tension building making Yamcha uncomfortable.

"Bitch, you offered it and unless you want your wretched mud ball of a planet destroyed along with your little boy toy over there I suggest you deliver." Yamcha went to stand up to Vegeta when Bulma stepped closer to him flared her hands in the air.

"You're an ass.. a royal ass. Yamcha go to your place and get ready I'll be ready around 5." Bulma stared the prince right in the face, those blue orbs meeting onyx eyes. Yamcha didn't want to leave her and she could feel it. "Yamcha go." He hesitantly got up and began to leave, glaring at Vegeta the whole way. With her attention only on him she almost growled "I knew life was too easy… the ship is outside and it goes up to a higher gravity now… as for your room I had made one for you in case you're stubborn ass decided to return." She turned her back towards him, something no one dared to do and it pissed him off beyond belief. Before Bulma could react he pinned her against the wall, one hand on both sides of the woman's head, his body pinning her in place.

"Watch your tongue, remember wench I don't need you. I could just take what I want but I choose to let you live." Bulma looked him in the eyes still, her anger and temper as bad as his.

"Then do it, kill me." [Feisty vulgar woman] Vegeta thought never taking his eyes off hers.

"No fun to do it if you just give up, show me my quarters, at once."

"Then move!" Vegeta smirked and looked to her before backing away, her scent filled his nose and almost put him on a high, an alpha female, a fertile female, one that matched his attitude. The prince shook his head dismissing his own thoughts and anything she was going to say but to his surprise she didn't say anything she merely began leading him to the room she readied for him. "Not sure why but I made it up for you." She opened the door "clean blankets, bedding, your bathroom is stocked, towels everything." She looked to his beat up armor "there's a change of clothes in there. You left a suit on my ship, I am sure you'll find what I made for you up to par." Vegeta walked in and didn't respond to her. "Last thing… you're own your own for food and I have a date night.. so mind your own!"

Vegeta was already moving into the shower room, ignoring her bitching. She didn't even realize it until the door loudly shut. [Such a bitch.] He could still sense her there. "You can leave now!" She jumped as his voice roared through the door.

"Urg…" she growled and left the room "yes your Majesty" she left the room slamming his door behind her.

[Earth… unlike any other planet I've ever been too I can't deny it that. It's nature is…. Beautiful but it's inhabitants are wretched… and even more than that it has her… one of the only creatures who have no power to stand up to me. I can't tell if she's stupid or brilliant.] The hot water burned his skin as it put a nice shine over his toned figure. Though he had waited way too long to shower as the water turned brown before it hit the bottom of the shower. The soap she left smelled like the ones from the first day he showered on Earth, he couldn't argue they smelled masculine and powerful.

Bulma looked to the clock two, why she told Yamcha 5 was beyond her it was going to be a struggle. The woman moved quickly jumping in the shower, just as Vegeta burning hot water cleaned off her skin and her any chemicals in her hair. Few moments later she was out with a towel wrapped tightly around her body as she stood in front of her large closet. "That's it!" She smirked setting a dark blue form fitting dress on her bed. The dress didn't have strap's and hugged tightly down to over her knees. She dried off and choose a bra and sexy matching underwear just in case this night went as romantic as she hoped.

4:40

"Shit!" She slid her body into her dress and then her feet into her high heels. The crazy hair was now straight and hung around her frame, makeup on point of course. Bulma spun in front of her mirror and with a wink the strawberry scented woman was ready to go. She walked down to the living room where she would wait for Yamcha to pick her up.

Bulma's Phone Buzzed {Hey B, why don't you meet me at the restaurant} Bulma's heart sank, how was she to respond, a pathetic way to kind of make their night start it off awkward. {Sure, okay.. see you soon} Bulma sighed heavily looking for a certain capsule in her purse. The woman didn't make it out of the house without Vegeta's eyes noticing her, he didn't give a shit about what she was doing but that smell had filled his nose and he needed to see for himself. [The vulgar woman can clean up…] Bulma stopped feeling like someone was watching her, "oh.. Vegeta.. I had a change of heart if you're hungry I'll cook something up for you real quick." If Yamcha wanted to dick with her she'd take her time getting there.

Vegeta stood in the doorway to the kitchen and living room, his arms were crossed in their normal pose. "You're going to cook in that?" His scowl never leaving house face "why aren't you running out to go fuck with your boy toy?" He sensed the change in her as if something happened, not that he cared.

"Forget it, starve you asshole.' she turned to leave, which clearly she didn't learn her lesson. Vegeta stood behind her, she was pinned to the door this time her back to him. "Vegeta."

He leaned her face into the side of her neck and inhaled "did you not learn your lesson, don't turn your back to me." Her heart raced, her knees grew weak. "Poor human, fear comes so easily." But there was another scent coming from her besides fear.

Bulma blushed and snuck her way from between him and the door and ran outside to throw a capsule. The lime green sports car appeared before her and she climbed in careful not to mess up her clothes or hair.


	3. Chapter 3: The Date

Disclaimer:

Of course I don't own Dragon Ball Z, or its Characters or anything like that.

I will not profit from this in any way.

It's merely an expression of how the three years waiting for the Androids to come may have unfolded.

If you like Yamcha, I don't advise this one for you 3.

I have a problem with writing between past and present tense, I'm sorry.

My grammar may not be perfect I again apologize.

I am not confident in sharing this but I've read every one I could find and feel it's my turn to write one. Lol

Chapter 3: The date

Bulma pulled up stopping right in front of the doors, a valet driver quickly made his way to to her "let me get that for you miss… oh my miss briefs… good evening.. Good evening let me park the car for you." Bulma smiled taking his hand to get out before handing him the keys. "She's here, she here!" The staff ran around making sure everything was right. "This way, please." Bulma smiled as she was practically escorted to her table, Yamcha had been waiting at the bar and seemed. he made a few friends. It was the only downside to his baseball career, it seemed he had groupies. Not only that but being gone for so long, it was like he was making a comeback. Bulma bit the inside of her lip and looked to him, it took him a few minutes to notice Bulma but when he did he ran after her following the waiter to the table just like she did.

The table was amazing, located in the VIP section, a small glass table with two beautiful seats at it. "Wow this is amazing.."

Yamcha nodded slowly as he pulled out her chair for her and looked her over. "No B.. you are amazing, you look stunning tonight.. I feel underdressed" he admitted looking to his own attire before sitting down across from her. All he wore to dress up was a pair of dress pants and a button up blazer.

"Good evening… can I take your order? I can start with drinks if you aren't ready for food yet." Bulma was in shock they didn't even look at the menu yet, these people were so helpful and wanted her time to be good with them.

"I'll just have a water." she smiled softly looking to Yamcha.

"Strongest drink you have." His words made Bulma frown, one drink was understable, maybe two just to unwind and take the edge off the stress they were still feeling from the terrible news. Tonight was about them though, it wasn't about anyone else. She leafed through the menu as the waiter moved away to get their drinks. It only took him a moment before he returned.

"I think I'll take the chicken caesar salad, no onions please." The waiter wrote down her order and took her menu.

"And for you sir?"

"Steak and shrimp, all the extra's too."

"Very good, I'll put in your order."

Bulma looked to Yamcha, she moved her foot to his making him smile and take her hand in his over the top of the table. "I'm sorry things have been rough lately… you know how I get when i get stressed out, I just throw myself into my work.. The thought of the world ending has been weighing so heavy on me I feel like I need to get stuff done.. I need to make a difference before it's too late."

The handsome young man looked to her with care "I know B… " he sighed softly with a smile, he should apologize for training so hard these past few weeks but who was he kidding? He hadn't trained at all. "I understand it's probably hard to think about just hanging out and focusing on us."

She nodded if she was honest with them both she didn't really think of him, when she was in the lab or in the gravity chamber working she wasn't thinking about helping him, she was thinking of Goku.. Gohan and Vegeta.. Their all star team. "Let us not make today a bust.. Lets focus on us hun." A soft smile crossed her red tinted lips "you deserve to live up these three years.. You'd missed so much the past couple years, if we only have a few more then let's make them worth it!" Those soft slender fingers tightened around his.

Yamcha listened to her words, she was definitely right, he needed to make these next two years worth it, he needed to live for the past few years and live for the rest of his life all within two years.

The waiter brought their food and both of them ate in silence, besides the occasional fan of either of them. It was odd for either of them to think this is how their life would stay if they got married. Now that they were adults their tastes had changed, their ideas, their wants.. and now with the Androids coming they both really had their own agenda for what they wanted from life.

Bulma finally looked up from her empty plate, Yamcha was just staring at her. "B.. I love you." Those simple words made her chest feel tight, they didn't feel real they just felt like a motion in their day, no real meaning to them.

"I know Yamcha." She said back softly "why don't we head back to my place?"

Yamcha's heart raced, go back to her place, was she implying? They had not got even close to sleeping next to each other let alone sleeping with each other. The man stood up, that's when he realized just how strong that drink was. The warrior wasn't drunk but he felt it, showing him just how long it had been.

"Let's go B."


	4. Chapter 4: Which Fire?

Disclaimer:

Of course I don't own Dragon Ball Z, or its Characters or anything like that.

I will not profit from this in any way.

It's merely an expression of how the three years waiting for the Androids to come may have unfolded.

If you like Yamcha, I don't advise this one for you 3.

I have a problem with writing between past and present tense, I'm sorry.

My grammar may not be perfect I again apologize.

I am not confident in sharing this but I've read every one I could find and feel it's my turn to write one. Lol

Yea I kinda wrote a lemon without writing a lemon?

Chapter 4: Which Fire?

"Here you go sir, keep the change you have been amazing", the woman winked to the young man before standing up. With a small blush appearing on her cheeks her slender hands smoothed out the creases in that dark blue dress of hers. "Ready Yamcha?' her words broke his heavy concentrated stare on her legs.

"Yea B, I'm sorry I was just…" he felt his cheeks flush a tint of pink as they left their table and headed outside. "Wow… I wasn't sure what car you were going to use but nice choice."

Bulma merely nodded looking to the car in front of them, another young man approached her. "Your keys miss."

The young man handed them softly to her and she slipped him a large bill in exchange, "thank you".

The ride back to CC was a silent one but she could feel his hungry eyes on her body, it used to turn her on and make her feel so powerful that he would look at her like that but now… now it just made her feel uneasy. The feelings were all wrong, maybe it was the fact that he had died and she managed to get him back. It wasn't a common thing for girls to lose their boyfriends and travel the galaxy with a hope of wishing him back to life. Maybe it had been too long without him. [What's wrong with me? I should be so excited to have my Yamcha back, but it's just like we are going through the daily motions… the same thing every day and now that we had a night out I don't feel better. I thought the time together would help… what happened to us?] She rested her chin in her one hand while she drove with the other. Those blue eyes managed to catch a glance at him and he smirked to her. [Maybe I outgrew him? Maybe it is the fact he isn't the bad boy that I fell for… had death changed him that much? Did dieing really take his edge off him? I mean.. He is pretty weak now, why would that matter Bulma?] She began to get lost in her thoughts, questioning everything. [That didn't matter before did it? Now.. maybe it did.. Vegeta lights a fire in me like no other.]

"Bulma!" Yamcha yelled grabbing to wheel and taking the car to the side of the rode. "What is wrong with you? Let me finish driving home… You're too distracted.. Maybe about what is going to be happening?" He smirked and she smiled back softly.

"I'm sorry.. Yes please take the wheel." They got out of the car and traded sides. [What is wrong with you… thinking about Vegeta and almost killing yourself and your boyfriend?] She leaned against the window. Yamcha didn't notice anything he was too busy thinking about what may happen when they got to CC. [I wish I could stop thinking.. I am over thinking this… i don't want to be thinking about that sexy arrogant Saiyan. Stop it.] She yelled at herself in her head, her body felt a little warmer now than before. [Maybe I need to just get over it, the guy is an asshole but that body.. That power.. That bad boy attitude.] The blush hit her cheeks. "Damn…" she said out loud not realizing it.

"Thinking about getting back? Me too. It has been a long time since we shared a bed Bulma."

Bulma's eyes widened, but smiled softly turning to the window. [How much did I say out loud? It couldn't have been that much.. He thinks I'm thinking about him.. When its Vegeta.. Tone.. strong.. Vegeta… Kami bulma.. He IS a MONSTER… a KILLER.. I know.. That makes it worse.]

"Bulma.. We are here.." she shook her head to his words, she was thinking that hard about Vegeta that she didn't notice the car stop moving, at least she was in the mood now?

Yamcha didn't seem to notice her change in moods, to notice anything at all for that matter. The warrior picked her up and closed the car door with his foot carrying her into the house, already attacking her with kisses. The heiress merely closed her eyes and didn't say a word, didn't really respond to his touches, she could still see who it was?

A few minutes of walking through the house, down hallways, up stairs, past HIS room, she swallowed hard. Yamcha merely smirked at her and continued his assault on her neck. A swift motion and they were in her room with the door slamming shut behind them. The woman's eyes darted to her balcony doors and out into the night, the hum of the gravity chamber was still running leaving her slightly disappointed. Yamcha kept going, slowly removing her shoes then his, taking turns between them, too excited to notice her mind distracted. [I want him to hear… ] her own thought excited her, making the Saiyan suffer through hearing their sex. Bulma leaned her head back, the more she thought about the Prince of Saiyans the more she enjoyed what was happening to her. The hot sweaty Sayian over her instead of Yamcha.

Vegeta had seen the two come home through the window of the ship, not that he cared but he always kept his environment in check. The two made him sick, the weakling was all over her neck, attacking her like some sick love puppy. A bot fell to the ground, his fist went right through it. [Fuck.. means I will have to talk to that bitch.] Vegeta looked around no more bots flew about, they all laid on the ground destroyed. [When did I? Fucking Earthlings] The man growled at himself they were clearly distracting him somehow and he couldn't understand it. [Fuck it I'll just shower then rest.] Vegeta made his way to his room.

By this point Yamcha was nearly spent, she heard Vegeta's door and began to moan loudly which encouraged Yamcha.

He could hear her moaning. [Vulgar woman… what is she trying to do disturb the Gods…] Vegeta slammed his first through the wall heading into his bathroom. [What is wrong with me..] the angry Saiyan turned the water cold and stepped into the shower her moans echoing in his head. [They're fake?] Vegeta heard a strange hint of tone in her voice causing him to laugh as the weakling couldn't even do that right.

Yamcha groaned one last time before falling limp over her. Bulma sighed the game was fun but left her in need, her thoughts seemed to be confirmed Yamcha just wasn't for her anymore. The new challenge presented itself. Vegeta.


End file.
